Promise
by Esyla Tate
Summary: Tris/Tobias oneshot. Mature, unadulterated, plotless smut. I apologize.


**Authors note.**

**This is extremely M.**

**I usually don't write smut.. but.. well I did.**

**Because of reasons.**

**Don't judge.**

**~E.T**

* * *

He strode towards her, a fire in his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted, and she was just as willing.

His hands went to her face as he pulled her face to his for a demanding kiss. She kissed back just as feverently, biting at his lower lip.

His lips parted from hers but always remained in contact. They slid slowly down her neck, leaving trails of kisses that burned her skin in all the right ways. He sucked hard at her pulse point, surely leaving a mark. She gripped her fingers into his hair tighter. She tugged slightly, causing a moan to escape his lips, vibrating against her skin.

She said his name and his eyes went back to hers, as if answering an unspoken question. They both understood. There would be no one else ever. They loved each other. No words needed to be spoken, but they were anyways.

"I love you," he said as he clutched her to him.

"I love you," she responded immediately. She didn't even need to think about it anymore. She knew it. She loved him.

She pulled him back into a kiss, but this time slowly and filled with burning passion.

His hand crept up her shirt, sliding along her side's gently, barely touching the skin. She shivered automatically to his touch, unable to contain any reactions she had for him. She became aware to another reaction between her thighs, and moaned in his mouth.

He rubbed up against her, pushing his hips forward slightly to let her know he has the same reaction. She could feel his erection through his jeans, and it only aroused her more.

She groped him through his pants and he groaned loudly. He pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor.

He walked into her, forcing her to back up until her knees his the edge of the bed and she fell back.

He climbed over her, straddling her waist. She was well aware of how close their crotches were.

He worked at her neck and breasts with his mouth and that skilled tongue until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tobias," He smiled into her neck, catching his breath.

He unhooked her bra quickly and took her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple, while teasing the other with his hand.

Her pants were off next, until all that remains where her panties.

He made to remove them but she laughed and rolled them over until she was above him, peering down at him through her lashes, thoroughly seducing him further.

Not that it was needed.

"Tris, you are so beautiful" he gasped as she rolled her hips over his tenting pants. She slid them down to his ankles with a mischievous smile. Now all that was between her face an his protruding member was thin cloth, his boxers.

She ran a finger lazily over his chest, touching everywhere but where he wanted her. "Tris" he complained and she laughed, pulling his shirt off.

She traced the line over his defined muscles, moving lower and lower, until once again her attention was on his boxers.

She slid her hand across his stomach, closer and closer until her fingers barely brushed under the elastic band.

He moaned loudly and she slid her hand in completely, taking him in her hand. She slid the underwear down to his ankles as well and he kicked them off quickly.

Her small hand grazed around his erect cock gently, just teasing. "Tris, please" he gasped, as she closed her fist around him and started to pump up and down slowly, then speeding up as he spoke her name.

She stopped abruptly and he started to complain until her mouth closed around his tip. She pulled away again and licked from base to tip very delicately.

She went to take him again but he pulled her face up to his and kissed her, enjoying the taste himself on her mouth.

He flipped them again so he hovered over her, just close enough that her puckered nipples tickled his.

He bit at her neck once more as he slid her panties down her legs slowly. His fingers grazed at her folds and crept down to her clit.

She moaned into his neck as he flicked it slowly.

"Tobias, please."

"Please what?" He teased.

"Take me, just take me" she moaned.

He smiled and lined their hips up.

He pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to his width. He was still inside her momentarily, then he began to move.

She had never felt anything like this before, and what he was doing made her head spin.

He pumped into her slowly, digging deep.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing a change in angle and he hit deep within her, causing Her to yell in pleasure. Her fingers clawed at his back.

He sped up the pace, and all that could be heard was their ragged breath, and the sound of their skin slapping together each time she met his thrusts.

She yelled his name, knowing she was close, and so was he.

He felt her walls contract around his throbbing dick an knew that this was it.

She screamed for him while she climaxed, and he followed soon after her. She felt a hot warmth as he came inside her.

They collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs, heaving for breath and pulsing with the after shock of a good fuck.

They untangled and laid down to sleep, her sprawled across his chest.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You know what I think?" She whispered sensually in his ear.

"What?" He smiled.

"I'm going to make you cum again. Four times."She smirked devilishly at him

"I see what you did there."

She kissed his chest in reply.

"So Is that a threat or a promise?"

She crawled onto him again, and gave a wink.

"I suppose your going to be yelling my name again tonight too. Six times, Six."

"Is that a promise, Four?" She smiled.

He grinned and kissed her once more.

"Promise."


End file.
